1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deterioration preventive agent for various milk-containing foods. Namely, the present invention relates to a deterioration preventive agent for milk-containing foods having as its active ingredient a coumarin analog, its glycoside or a plant extract containing the coumarin analog or its glycoside. In addition, the present invention relates to a quality retention method for milk-containing foods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Milk-containing foods are typically susceptible to the effects of light, heat, air and so forth during the manufacturing process, distribution stage and each stage of storage, causing them to lose their inherent flavor and aroma and generate a peculiar foul odor due to deterioration of internal ingredients with the passage of time, and making them susceptible to the problem of the generation of a peculiar foul odor caused by what is called deterioration of the raw material. Thus, milk-containing foods lose gradually their satisfactory aroma and flavor, and their quality deteriorates with the passage of time.
In order to eliminate these disadvantages, the addition and blending of what is often called stabilizers into milk-containing foods is known, and attempts have been made to blend stabilizers such as chlorogenic acid, α-tocopherol and vitamin C into milk-containing foods for this purpose. However, these stabilizers are unable to stabilize milk-containing foods to a satisfactory degree.
In addition, a deterioration preventive agent that is gentle on the environment and people while also being effective in retaining the quality of milk-containing foods has not yet been reported.